Draco's First Labour
by LameyDovey
Summary: Draco did not know what to think when he was not allowed to go into the room with Hermione. If only she hadn't gotten herself pregnant in the first place! Short DMHG OneShot. Please RnR! :D


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Hello, enjoy the fic[:

**Draco's First Labour**

He paced up and down the aisle. His hands dipped in and out of the front pockets of his trousers several times. He, the husband of the lady screaming her head out in the room nearby, could only do so much.

_Darn that woman, _he silently berated. What was it with her and her enormous pride?

"Malfoy, would you please -" began a perturbed Harry Potter, "stop that unnecessary pacing?" At the sharp stare of Draco Malfoy, Harry added, "_Please!_"

"UGH!" A horrible shriek broke the intense battle of the two's Killer Eyes. "RAHHHHH!" Came a renewed note that indicated a rough battle behind the closed doors opposite Harry and Draco...

At this, the mediator, Ginny Potter, entered the scene and attempted to disperse the remaining atmosphere of hostility between the two overgrown boys. "If you both think that targeting to kill each other outside the room where our dearest friend's already having a hard time is doing her any good, then please - _go ahead_." As expected, she received nothing more than blank stares from the two men for her short, quick ranting. Well, she did do her best! So having said her piece, Ginny disappeared behind the forbidden doors with a bucket of warm water and some fresh white towels in her hands.

Draco craned his neck as the door closed behind Ginny, striving to see something - anything! - inside the room. _His_ room, no less.

Why wouldn't Hermione let him in?!

"I know what you're thinking."

Draco turned his attention to Harry, who was keeping his gaze fixed on the closed dark coloured doors. "What?" he spat, annoyed at the situation, at himself, as well as at his companion.

Harry smirked. "You're thinking: why did Hermione insist on not letting you into the room to stay beside her."

"You have _such_ a gift for stating the obvious, Potter." Draco replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone, sweeping his hand through his ungelled hair at the same time.

Nodding, Harry replied, "Mmhmm.." With this, he got up from the chair he had magicked himself and walked away, "Well, happy figuring out why."

The list of 'Why Hate Harry Potter' just kept expanding, Draco noted.

"AHH! DRACO!" The familiar shriek sounded again. It kept replaying itself over and over again for the past half an hour - so why had it not numb him of that sense of extreme pain in the screams yet?

_What a strange and frustrating woman._ Why reject him of entry if she was crying _his name_ out loud in the room?

Draco recalled that day, about eight months ago, when he first heard of the news. He was _furious_ at first, furious with Hermione for countering his contraceptive spells when they made love the last time. Why, he had been _so_ careful because he did not want to _procreate_ an irritating fellow and rob Draco of Hermione's love and time!

But!! Hermione's unstoppable desire to have a child of her own finally produced results. She had protested strongly against Draco's demands for an abortion by aiming their exquisite wedding rings at the mouths of some Blast-Ended Skrewts when they were at the MagiZoo.

Grudgingly, Draco allowed the baby to develop fine and dandy all the while in Hermione's womb. The couple had refrained from knowing the gender of the foetus for the sake of a surprise upon its birth. Though Draco would never admit it, he had a bit of fun taking care of a clumsy pregnant lady, despite the fact that they had not engage in sexual activities for _months_...

Suddenly, the frequency of the screams and shieks doubled inside the room. Draco could not hear anything coherent from where he was standing. He leaned his entire frame on the door, ear pressed tightly onto the cold, wooden surface. In between some gasps and more yells, he thought he caught the line, "I don't want to give birth anymore!"

_Ha, Granger! _Draco gloated evilly.

"Push!" The midwife's firm voice overrode the hysterical woman's. "Breathe slowly... Relax... Slowly..."

After what must have been a tough struggle, Hermione's sharp voice pierced through the house, "IT'S KILLING ME!!"

Seriously, _she_ was the one who insisted on giving birth the natural, _Muggle_ way, Draco could not help but remark to himself.

Through the door, Draco could hear Hermione panting heavily. It must be tough to be in labour... "_Merlin!_ How much longer?!?!" Came Hermione's agonized voice.

"_Soon, soon. Now concentrate, Mrs Malfoy, push!_"

This midwife that Draco and Hermione hired cost a bomb, and Hermione seemed to trust that plump, old, wiry woman quite a bit. She should be able to handle Hermione well... She should be in good hands... Feeling a tad more reassured, Draco settled into the vacant chair that was occupied by Harry just now. It should not be long...

As Draco sat alone in the empty aisle, he crossed his fingers that the baby would be a boy. Hermione had said that if it were a girl, she would doll up the child every single day and shower her with lots of love and confetti; but if it were a boy, she would be firmer with him and teach him to grow up to be a fine man -_ just like his father_, Draco would add. Since Draco _so_ did not want too much attention of Hermione to go to the child, he wished it would turn out to be a boy... then Hermione would not spend all her time playing with their daughter as though she were a child addicted to her doll. (Cue evil laughs.)

"_Yes, Mrs Malfoy! Yes, I can see the head! Keep going_!"

Draco sat straight up, suddenly alert and aware.

The baby's here! He felt as though someone had set some extensive displays of multi-coloured fireworks inside him, inducing in him much elation but also confusion at the array of emotions he felt. Going through his mental checklist, Draco wanted to make sure that everything was ready in the adjacent nursery room. This hit him late, but this was for _real_... He was going to be a _father_ in just moments! It was odd how he did not spare as much thought on the baby in the past as he did in the past seconds... Something warm and fuzzy started to swell up within him... For the first time, he was thinking of the baby as his, instead of just Hermione's. _It is going to be ours._

&----------------------&----------------------&----------------------&----------------------&

Having just fetched Ron from the car porch of the Manor, Harry arrived just in time to hear wails of a newborn flooding the third level of the Malfoy Manor. He felt so glad and proud of Hermione, who had finally blossomed into a young noble mother that brought a life safely into the world. Not to mention, Harry was very excited by the birth of his very first godchild! As he strode gaily towards Draco to congratulate him on the birth of his first child, Harry saw something _unnatural_ that caused him to stop dead in his track, eyes popping saucer-wide.

Were those _tears_ he saw flowing out of _Draco Malfoy's_ eyes?

&**the end.**

**A/N: **I am really not supposed to be writing this! Bad me! But I just thought... what could happen when Draco was waiting for the arrival of their child... I just kept typing and typing... But it's rather short isn't it? Haha. Thanks loads for reading this!!! Also, it will mean_ a lot_ to me if you could please **REVIEW** and tell me how you feel about this...


End file.
